


Dorian Gray x Nick Scratch x male reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Nick Scratch/Dorian Gray/Male reader
Kudos: 1





	Dorian Gray x Nick Scratch x male reader imagines

· So you had started at the Academy the year before Sabrina which is when you met Nick and Dorian 

· The two of them were already sleeping together and it didn’t take long for you to join them

· They had a reputation of being the couple that sleeps around

· They asked you to join them at lunch. You initially turned them down

· They proceeded to be flirty and PDA heay

· And eventually you took them up on their offer 

· And it was easily the best sex you’ve ever had

· the boys are surprisingly cuddly post sex.

you assumed it was a one time thing and they asked you to stay

· You started hanging out (and having sex) on the regular when they finally asked you to be their boyfriend 

· Ambrose was the first one you told

· He’s surprisingly calm. “news travels fast cousin.”

· You laugh. “I see”

· You then head upstairs to your room and astral project to Nick.

· “So Ambrose took it well then" 

· "Yeah but he’s pan and poly too so he was easy to tell, my Aunties I’m sure won’t care but Sabrina hasn’t experienced the more… Fluid side of sexuality yet at that drab mortal school”

· “mortals… so far behind." 

· "tell me about it.”

· You guys will often have conversations like that cause you may start having sex if you were in person

· As expected Hilda and Zelda were cool with it all

· Zelda was excited you were finally fully exploring sex and sexuality in the way of the coven 

· And Hilda made sure you were always using protection

· “just because you can’t get anyone pregnant doesn’t mean warlocks are immune to std’s”

· “I promise I will and am, Aunt Hilda." 

· Sabrina is shocked. "You and Nick and Dorian?”

· “yup.”

· “But how can you truly love more than one person?" 

· "For some people the heart has enough room for more than one love”

· You often sneak Nicky into the house and he sleeps next to you. He can’t sleep well w/o you now

· Dorian is often too busy with the bar at night to join but he does when he can

· Sometimes you and Nick will hang at the bar until closing and crash at Dorian’s. He sleeps really well those nights

· Some nights when you’ve been drinking you guys get frisky in the bar after closing and have fucked on the tables before going up to his bedroom

· You have bent Dorian over the bar and fucked him

· Drunk sex is a very common occurrence

· You also blew Dorian from behind the bar

· Once you hid underneath the bar and made him continue serving people drinks while you were blowing him

· He was a mess cause no lover has ever done it

· Nick loves to watch Dorian squirm

· And you know they have a plethora of toys on hand 

Dorian is an expert at riding a dildo

· So many. Like you could open a sex shop.

· Dorian has taken crazy long toys before

· “How the actual hell did you just take a ten inch dildo" 

· "I have centuries of practice darling”

· Nick: “he’s taken bigger.” 

· You once walked in on Nick and Dorian using a double ended one

· They were both leaking so you sucked them dry

· You cast a spell that didn’t let them take the toy out. “Have fun boys!”

· Sometimes Nick makes you wear a vibrating plug all day at school

· And sometimes you all wear them. And you and Nick have the others remote

· Things get a little weird when Sabrina comes to the academy

She’s walked in on you and Nick too many times making out or more in empty classrooms

· Thank the Dark Lord it was only making out.

· You saw her talking with Nick and you turned on his toy

· He wanted to excuse himself but you used another spell to make him unable to move until you released him so he was stuck talking to Sabrina for 15 minutes while you played with him

· When she leaves he walks over to you and you press the button one last time to make him cream his pants

· You took a video of it and sent it to Dorian

· “I miss all the fun!”- he texts back

· You make it up to him that night by tying him up and blindfolding him and teasing the fuck out of him for hours

· He does get to cum until the next morning

· The most daring thing you’ve ever done is fucking Nicky in Blackwoods office while he was gone on business

· Nick likes risks and he’d never cum harder

· So much sexting

· Hard drives full 

· You will get nudes sent to you at all hours, in the middle of class, dinner with the family, in the dead of night

· You have a good bit pre taken to send when the boys send nudes at bad moments

· There was that time Nick accidently sent his nudes to Sabrina and to make it worse it wasn’t just him it was an old photo of you blowing him

· You heard a scream from upstairs

· You run upstairs and she’s tossed her phone

· “Gross!!!”

· “What?? What happened??" 

· "Nick sent me filthy pictures instead of you! Tell him to delete my number I’m never talking to him again!”

· “Oh I am so sorry.” You quickly run back to your room and text nick

· “She’s so pissed at you”

· “Uh oh… I don’t know if i can look at her at school tomorrow" 

· "Well at least you’re not the one that has to live with her!”

· “I mean… Dorian has mentioned he can expand his room above the bar…”

· “Nick my aunts are not gonna let me move in with y’all right now

· “Well the offer still stands when you’re ready" 

· Dorian is surprisingly the most concerned with aftercare

· Like he’s died so many times he doesn’t really care about himself but if either of you get hurt even just bruises from handcuffs he’s all over taking care of you

· It was a very nice surprise

· You didn’t expect him not to be concerned with aftercare. But you didn’t expect him to be as concerned as he is

· All three of you are very aftercare heavy

· At Dorian’s there’s always towels at the ready to clean off if you’re too tired to shower afterwards

· There’s a big ass bathtub if you’re exhausted.

· The tub fits all three of you

· Nick is grabbing water for a of you too

· And snacks are stashed everywhere 

· With ice packs to help soothe bruises

· You guys can use magic but you’re so tired you don’t mind healing the mortal way


End file.
